Unstoppable Love
by Sailor Me
Summary: *hearts In eyes* ohhhh don't you just love those darienxserena fics. I do. So read and review. Please all flamers be gentle I'm new at this.Fan I promise that this chapter is better.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 of Unstopable Love  
The Fight  
I woke up to find I was in Darien's room (hint*hint^ ~ ). I got dressed and went out to find Darien cooking breakfast. " Hey Sleeping beauty." "Hey Dare. What's for breakfast?" I asked. "Eggs, bacon, and pancakes my lady." he replied putting a plate of food in front of me. "Serena I have something to tell you." Said Darien nervously. "What? Is everything alright?" I asked scared that something bad had happened. " Yes everything is fine it's just that I got a job offer and I have to move to California." Darien tried to explain. "But Darien that's so far away." I shouted. "I know, baby, but I have to go." " Darien what about us?Don't I mean anything to you anymore?" " Of course Sere but I need this job please don't be mad." " I can't believe your going to up and leave. I have to go meet the girls so I guess this is good bye." I said tears ready to flow I could tell Darien could see this so I ran out the door just in time to hear my true love shout my name.   
*At Arcade*  
" Serena are you ok?" Asked Mina one out of four of my best friend . " Ya Serena you look pale and your eyes are red." Sail another one of my best friends Ami. I had been crying most of the way over adn now no matter how I tried to I couldn't stop the tears. "Serena come here " Said Raye another one of my best friends. When I sat down they all were comforting me. " Serena tell us what happened and who did it and we'll turn them into a bloody pulp." Said Lita she was the last one of the group of girls around me. " Darien ..... is ..... leaving." I managed to say that between sobs. " Hey Sere what's up? Is everything alright?" Andrew, Darien's best friend and my one of my close friends, asked. "No, Darien's leaving for California tonight." I replied. " What, I knew he was going to move but not this soon." Andrew sounded really shocked I thought Darien would have already told him. that was the dreadful day that Darien left me. 


	2. The Phone Call

Chapter 2 of Unstopable Love  
The Phone Call  
* It has been 5 years since Darien left*  
" You guys I'm scared to call him." I started filling really nervous because I knew the girls would make me call Darien. "Serena, Darien deserves to know." Raye said trying to calm my nerves down after all my daughter did just get into an accident that practically was my fault. "Yeah and if you don't call him I will." Said Lita and I knew she would too. "Alright I'll call him but if the doctor comes out tell me." At that time I was crying thinking it's all my fault.* Phone Conversation* Ring.....Ring....Ring "Hello?" a very tired Darien answered of course I didn't blame him it is 12:21pm. "Hi Dare." I said trying to act like I wasn't crying but it wasn't working. "Serena? What's wrong?" " Darien could you meet me at the hospital, please?" " Serena is everybody alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hi everybody it's me I decided to end the chapter here.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( Just Kidding! Now on with the chapter) " Just meet me at the hospital ok, please?" "Ok I'll be there in a few hours." "Where are you?" "Seattle." "Ok bye." "Bye Sere." *End of Phone Conversation Bwwwaaaahhhaaaaa* "Okay are you happy?" "Serena, come on we did it for your familys sake we just want Rini to know her father." Raye said trying to make them all sound like they were innocent but I knew they wanted Darien and I back together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi me again. How is everybody. I hope it's not to much of a cliffhanger. I still have to write the rest of chapter three. Thanks for the review. Please if you've just started reading review me.   
With alllllllll my Love,   
Sailor Me 


	3. THe Reunion

Chapter 3 of Unstoppable Love  
The Reunion  
Hi Me again. I'm I annoying. My sisters and brothers say I'm annoying how about you do you think I'm annoying. On to the story or should I kept typing. My mommy's very mad she's cussing at my puppies poor puppies.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serena!" Darien shouted,trying to get my attetion. "Hey Darien, you look good." I answered. I was crying because I felt so bad for keeping this a secret."We're going to get coffee aren't we girls." Said Lita trying to get Darien and I alone. "Yeah, be back in a little bit." Mina said and she's the goddess of love now I'm very scared. "So, maybe you should sit down Darien." I advised Darien knowing this would shock the pants off of him (and we can't have that at least not yet.). "Sure so what's up Serena." Darien said like this was an everyday thing. " Ummmmmm..........this is going to be hard for me to tell you, but you have a daughter." I said the last part very fast. " What? How?" Darien asked as if he didn't know. " I'm not even going to get into that, but 2 months after you left I found out I was pregnant." I explain watching all the emotion in Darien turn to love for Rini expecting it to be anger. " So why are we in a hospital?" Darien asked thinking he was being innocent just wanting to know. I started crying and strangly Darien was comforting me. " Today I had to get something from the house and I left the car on and when I came out the car was in a ditch right beside my house and at that instance I thought Rini was dead." I explained really crying at the last part. " Ms. Williams?" a near by doctor said. "Yes that's me. Is she alright?" " She's gonna be fine. She just has a few scratches and bruises and a broken wrist." Answered the doctor. " Can we go see her?" " Sure." "Thanks, come on Darien I'm sure she'd love to meet you." I said trying to make him not so nervous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Everybody! How ya'll doing? I'm just peachy cean. I have to go bye. 


	4. Fatherly-daughterly love

Chapter 4 of Unstoppable Love  
Fatherly Daughterly Love  
Hi. How is everybody? Sorry it's been a while. I know all my chapters have been really small, but this one is much longer and a lot better too. I think you'll all love this one.  
  
* In hospital room*  
  
"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" I asked. When we walked into the room Rini was wide awake. " Mommy! I'm fine how about you?" Rini asked excitement in her voice. Right now Darien and I were in Rini's hospital. I could tell Darien was nervous. "Rini, you know how you kept asking about your father and I kept changing the subject. Well this is your father Darien Shields." " My father! Wow, I've waited forever for this." Rini said excitement on her face. " Hi Rini." Darien said. " So where have you been?" Rini asked. "RINI!" I shouted in a whisper.*You know what I mean* " No. It's okay. I've been in Washington." " Why not with me?" Rini asked. "Honey daddy didn't know about you." I answered for Darien seeing that he didn't know what to say. " Why didn't you tell him?" Rini said turning on her side. I could tell she was really mad, but I geuss she had a right to since I took 5 years of her life with her dad. "I was scared. You can't blame me I thought Darien hated me I swear I would have told him, but I was so scared that I thought he would hate you to or think that I was lying just to get him to stay." " Rini it's not your mothers fault I was the one that chose to leave." " Maybe you guys should leave so I can get some rest please." Rini aswered and boy did she sound mad. "Alright goodnight Rini." " Goodnight Rini." Darien and I walked out to find 8 girls and 6 guys waiting for us. " Hey how did it go?" Asked Sammy my brother. "Let's just say she hates me." I answered putting my head in my hands. " She doesn't hate you she's just mad." Darien answered. " Maybe we should all just go home and get some sleep. Darien you can stay with me." I said very tired.   
* Out in the parking lot*   
" You can follow my car to the house." I said. " Okay. That sounds fine." Darien said. I could tell he was nervous about staying with me. " Darien, don't be nervous it's not like we're going to have sex or anything we are just going to be staying in the same house that's it." By now everyone was gone.  
* At the house*  
" This is it home sweet home." I said walking in the door and flicking on the lights. " Wow nice place." Darien said. " Thanks. Here I'll show you to your room." " Thanks for letting me stay at your house for the time being." Darien said. " No problem." I answered. Darien went into his room and I went into mine. I got dressed into my night gown and got into my bed. I layed awake in my bed for a while when I heard a knock on my door. " Come in." I said. Darien walked into my room and sat on my bed I sat up in my bed not noticing that I had on my slip nightie. Darien blushed " I hope I didn't wake you up. I couldn't sleep." Darien said in a whisper. " You didn't wake my up an dyou don't have to whisper since nobody else is here." I said. " Oh. Yeah sorry." "Don't be sorry." I said. Darien and I sat in silence. ( I forgot to say Darien is only in his boxers. I don't know when he had time to pack but he did.) " Why don't we get some breakfast since it's 6:23." I suggested. " Sure why not." Darien said. Darien and I walked down the stairs an dinto the kitchen. Darien sat down at the bar stool while I went to look in the fridge. " Do what would you like?" I asked. " Anythings fine." " How about french toast sprinkled with powdered sugar with scrambled eggs." I asked. " Sound delish. Need help?" Darien asked. "Sure. Why don't you scramble the eggs." * Ring.....Ring......Ring* The phone started ringing. " Hello?" I answer. " Hi. Ms. Williams. This is Dr. Stevenson. Rini will be able to come home today. Say at 10:00." " Okay. Thanks. Bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. When I walked in Darien was a mess not to mention my kitchen. " Darien, your a mess!" I said laughing well picking up a rag and cleaning up Darien. My eyes locked with his, and we kissed a passionate kiss. All of the sudden all the girls walked in with the boys right behind. " Wow, was there something we missed?" asked Mina. " No, nothing at all I was just helping Darien get cleaned up. He was trying to cook." I tryed to explain. " Yeah, trying to clean his mouth with your tongue." Lita said laughing. " Shut up. May I ask since whin did my house become open to everybody?" I asked mak that they walked in on my fun. After that we finished the french toast and me and Darien took separate showers. " Maybe we should go pick up Rini." I suggested. Then we all packed into cars and went to pick up Rini.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi again. I hope this was better. 


	5. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 5 of Unstoppable Love  
Home Sweet Home  
I promise you that this chapter has a lot more details then any other chapter. Nothing to exciting happens though. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
"Hi. You ready to go." I said a little hesitant thinking she was probably still mad at me. When we got there Rini was sitting on a bench waiting for us. "Hi everybody. Yeah I'm ready to go. I hate hospitals." Rini answered. I looked at my watch. It was 10:28. I was deffinatly late for work.( Like she isn't always) "I better get going cause I'm already going to be late for work." I said. "Serena remember you're always late." Raye answered. " Shut up!" I shouted very mad at her. " What do you do?" Darien asked. " I'm a lawyer. I better call Kim and tell her to tell my clients that I'm going to be late." I said answering Dariens question. I took my cell phone from my purse and dialed the number. Pretty soon the phone started to ring and Kim, my assistant, answered. "Hello?" She asked. " Hi, Kim I'm going to be late can you tell my clients, please?" I asked. " Already been done." She answered. " Thanks Kim. Bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone and went to say good bye to everyone. " Hey." I said walking up to Rini and giving her a kiss and a hug. " I have to go to work so you get to stay with your dad and I really have to get going or my clients are going to walk out on me. I love you honey." " I love you too mommy." I got off the bench and went to say good bye to the others. " Darien you and Rini will be alone today because everybody has to go to work soon. Bye everybody."   
  
  
( this is where most of the details are) I walked out to my baby blue convertible with lavendar furry seats. I got into the drivers seat and turned on the car. I turned the radio on to 100.7 and heard my favorite song Multiple Personalitys by Shedaisy. I turned the volume up all the way and started to sing along. " Number 5 just crys a river of tears, 7 wants to tie you up and drowned you in it, yeah, 14 just wants to say so long bygons(?), 32 wants to do thing to you that will make you blush, 17(?) the alcomeno that you love so much,ain't nobody wants to mess with 23, lucky for you tonight I'm just me." When I finished singing I was there at my law firm. Mina was a lawyer too she would be joining me a 11:00. I got out of my car and got into my building. When I got in there Kim came running up to me and said " Your clients are demanding to see you and they said if you aren't in there in 5 minutes they're leaving." " I'll handle it don't worry." I walked down the long hall and just outside the door to hear yelling coming from behind the door. I walked in and all eyes turned to me. " I'm very sorry for being late." I apoligized. " You should be Miss. Williams from what I hear you're alway late." Yelled the lawyer that was defending the other side. " Look I'm sorry okay? But my daughter was in an accident and I had to pick her up from the hospital and the guy I was in love with in high school that left me for some job in California not to mention the father of my DAUGHTER JUST CAME BACK YESTERDAY AND I THINK THAT I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM. SO DON'T EVEN START WITH ME ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!" I said yelling at the end. " Whoa slow down I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would blow your top like that." The lawyer or should I say Jack said and he sounded really scared of course I would be to seeing as how I just yelled really loud at him. "No I'm sorry. I geuss I'm just really stressed. Let's get started shall we?" I suggested trying to make peace. " Okay first we need to fill Miss. Williams......" He started before I interrupted him. " Serena, please." I said. " Right. Serena on what this case is about." Jack said looking at my clients which looked like parent type people and to his clients which looked like teenagers. " While you see we both want a foster child named Brandon and so we've come to court to see who gets him." Answered one of my clients who looked like she was desperate to get Brandon. I really hope that I could help her get him. " We have a hearing to see if we need a trial on Monday at 3:00, be there on time. Now if there's nothing else we have to discuss then I have to go meet my wife." Jack said just as he went out the door. " Lucky me I get to go home to Darien and Rini." I said sarcastically. Jack's clients had already left. " Is Darien the guy you think you're still in love with?" Questioned the lady. " Martha that's none of our bussiness." said the man. " Oh no. Is okay. Yes actually he is." I said answering the lady question. I walked back to my car and turned it on. Thin I turned the radio on again and started to sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I worked really hard on that. Sorry it took me so long. How did you like the detail. Better. Yes, No. Please review even if you've already. 


	6. Getting to know each other

Chapter 6 of Unstoppable Love  
Getting to know each other  
Hi ya'lls I'm sorry I didn't put up more chapters but I was grounded from the internet for a week. And then I had a water animal report due the 28th and a presantation due the 23rd and a short story due friday. So very sorry. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
I parked in my driveway and got out of the drivers seat. My house was light shade of lavendar.( Yes I love lavedar and baby blue and lime green.) On the back of the house was a balcony. At nights I would bring out a glass of scotch and sit under the stars after putting Rini to bed. I walked into the house. " I'm home!" I said walking through the door and closing it behind me. All of the sudden a dash of pink jumped on me and tackled me to the ground. ` Must be the kid chow` ( I know very corny.) I thought. "Mommy! Your home. I've been waiting for what seemed like forever. Me and Daddy have been playing cards for most of the day." My very hyper daughter said in one breath, still sitting on me might I add. Darien appeared from around the corner. "Hey Rini, maybe we should give your mom a break." Darien said hosting Rini off of me and helping me to my feet. "Thanks. You gave her sugar didn't you?" I asked him."We just went out for ice cream. Is that bad?" He asked me. "No just sometimes. You have to warn people cause she can get very hyper." I answered. "Oh sorry." Darien said scratching the back of his head. He was dressed in his ugly green jacket. "Don't worry about." I said. "Daddy let's go finish our game." Rini said draging Darien and me into the living room. Darien and Rini played their games.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry It's so short but today or tomarrow I will have the 2nd to last chapter done. Please reveiw if you think I should write some more stories. See ya'll. 


	7. Dinner and bedtime fun

Chapter 7 of Unstoppable Love  
Dinner and bedtime fun  
Hi again I decided that this would be my last chapter. But I've also decided that I would write a epoligue. That will probably be up today to.  
  
"Dinnertime!" I yelled to the two people in my living room. "Yeah!" Yelled my 4 year old daughter who by the way was still hyper. "What's for dinner Serena?" Darien asked. "I don't want to tell you." I said. "Come on Sere you can tell me." Darien said trying to get it out of me. "Oh alright but don't laugh. Sphagetti and meatballs." Darien started laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him. We both started laughing harder and harder. When we finally stop laughing Rini was staring at us both. "Still starting tongue was huh?" Darien asked me after we caught our breaths. "Shut up!" I yelled not really mad. "What are you guys talking about? I'm confused." Rini asked. We sat down at the table for dinner and Darien and I both took turns telling stories about when we were younger and still together. I really miss sitting on the couch in Darien apartment and making out and other stuff if know what I mean.*Grins evily* "Uh Serena ya in there?" Darien asked me. "Hu what?" "Why were you grining so evily?" Darien asked. "I don't know." I answered filling so embarressed. I didn't know I had smiled out loud. I checked my watch it was 8:30 pm. "Rini it's time for bed. Go get your pj's on and maybe daddy would read you a story okay?" I said knowing what I got Darien into. "Really Daddy would you?" Rini asked. Darien nodded his head yes and Rini ran off to her room. I got up and took the dishes to the sink. Rini came running out of her room in her pink bunny pajamas. "Come on Daddy." Rini said grabing Dariens hands and draging him to her room. A little while later Darien came out looking exhusted. " You want something to drink like wine?" "Sure." Darien said. I brought out two wine glasses and poored some out. "Come on we can take it to the balcony." I suggested. "Cool." We went out the sliding glass doors and on to the balcony. We sat under the full moon and sipped our wine. We sat in the swinging couch. We looked at each other and our eyes locked. We kissed and before we knew it we were in my bed making very passionate love. Darien was always slow and gentle. " I love you Serena." " I love you too Dare." We whispered to each other before we fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry but you have to use your imagination. See ya'll. My epoligue will ethier be put up tomarrow or later tonight. 


End file.
